


【PWP】黑魔王的情人（AD反派au）

by Crussio



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crussio/pseuds/Crussio
Summary: “为了更伟大的利益，阿不思。”1899年夏天的一个夜晚、阿不福斯与他的兄长发生争执的前夜，盖勒特·格林德沃带着阿不思·邓布利多离开了戈德里克。从此，历史被改写了。在格林德沃在欧洲策划着一系列恐怖活动的同时，邓布利多则盘踞伦敦，将黑魔王的阴影散布到英国的各个角落。





	【PWP】黑魔王的情人（AD反派au）

深夜十一点半，盖勒特·格林德沃感觉到有人走进了房间。

“我以为你明天才会回来。”盖勒特合起手里的书——他其实根本就没有看进去什么——抬起头看向走进来的阿不思，“你在最后一封信里说第二天才会动身。”

阿不思在门前停顿了一会，他裹着一件黑色的呢绒大衣，里面花纹繁复的丝巾是盖勒特送给他的生日礼物（他戴了有段时间了，盖勒特心想，得给他再买条新的），金丝眼镜下的那双眼睛带着盖勒特看不清楚的神色。

“事实上……”阿不思一边说着一边往房间内部走，一边把身上的大衣脱下来搭在床边的扶手椅上，“猫头鹰把信寄来的时候，我一只脚都已经踏出室外了。”

盖勒特从另一边的扶手椅上站起来，伸手揽过阿不思的腰把他抱在怀里。“伦敦怎么样？”他问。

“老样子。”阿不思抓着盖勒特的肩膀简短地回答道，然后他顿了顿，“前些天我去看了阿丽安娜。”

“是吗？但……”

“但我并不能再出现在她的视线里，盖勒特，是的。……我只是远远地看了她一眼。

“她看上去很精神……”阿不思又停顿了一会，隔了大概有两三秒，见盖勒特似乎没有要搭腔的意思，他补充道，“显然阿不福斯把她照顾得很好。”

“你想念他们吗？”盖勒特突然开了口，他抬起眼睛盯着阿不思眼里自己的倒影。

“想念？……当然了，这一点我不得不承认。”阿不思无奈地笑着摇了摇头，“但我也清楚我更应该站在这里，我们也有我们自己的事业，盖尔。”

“你能这么想让我很欣慰。”盖勒特用拇指摩挲着他的脸颊。

他们开始接吻。

先是阿不思把嘴唇贴上盖勒特的嘴角试探性地磨蹭了两下，然后伸出一点舌尖润湿了他的下唇。盖勒特就在这时伸手扣住了阿不思的后脑迫使他加深这个吻。

突然的窒息感让阿不思微微皱起眉，但他没有挣扎，而是回抱住盖勒特轻轻抓挠起他的肩胛，并随着盖勒特的舌头不断地在他口中翻搅将指甲缓缓嵌入那块软肉，然后开始逐渐地回应起盖勒特的邀请。他的舌尖随着盖勒特的在彼此口中游弋逡巡着交换温热的唾液，交缠间发出的水声被他突然被盖勒特抱起来时发出的轻哼声盖了下去。

阿不思并不愿意承认自己在接吻上比盖勒特逊色一筹，但当他突然被抱起来时他还是因为突然的重心不稳而下意识地抱紧了盖勒特，当他听到盖勒特的鼻腔里发出嘲讽似的轻哼时他不满地咬了一口对方的嘴角，又立马用舌尖舔去了涌出的血液，像同时给予皮鞭和糖。

盖勒特把阿不思抱到了床上让他仰躺着，期间他们的嘴唇分开过一段时间，但立马又恋恋不舍地贴了回去，盖勒特伸开了手掌贴上阿不思的胸脯抓揉着丰润饱满的乳肉，轻微的酸胀感让他忍不住皱了皱眉拍开盖勒特的手。

“你太心急了。你一直都是这样。”

阿不思舔了舔嘴唇一副不悦的样子伸手把盖勒特从自己身上推开了，后者则是缓缓站直了身子居高临下地打量着他，看着他从床上跪起来把有些散乱的长发拨到脑后，然后逐渐地靠近自己，用脸颊轻轻磨蹭他的下腹，然后伸手要给他宽衣解带。

“噢……阿不思。”盖勒特挑了挑眉毛将指尖插进阿不思的发间，用指腹将他水藻般打着卷儿倾泻而下的红发从根部抚摸到发梢，“现在到底是谁在心急？”

阿不思没有回答他，他正忙着褪下盖勒特的睡衣和底裤从里面掏出已经起了反应的性器，盖勒特问话时他抬头看向他，然后张开嘴把盖勒特的顶端含入口中，仿佛在试图用舌尖上那点少得可怜的唾液浇灭盖勒特的欲火。

他当然知道这不可能——他清楚当盖勒特目睹他是怎样用舌尖在伞头的凹槽处游移，舔绕顶端的小口，然后又是怎样沿着柱身从根部开始吮吸，舔舐爆起的青筋，沿着那些血管的纹路一直滑到顶端，用带着薄茧的指尖轻轻按压蓄着精液的囊袋，挤进囊袋和阴茎间的那块皮肤来回磨蹭，同时用嘴唇包裹住顶端吸去苦涩的前液——当那时，盖勒特只会拜服在他在这方面的无师自通，变得越来越兴奋。

盖勒特给他的回应是在他停下来换气时突然扣住了他的后脑，然后在他还没反应过来时将浓稠的精液射在了他的脸上，有几滴甚至挂在了镜片上——一幅淫靡的画面。

阿不思的表情却没有丝毫变化。他还是跪在原地抬起眼睛看向盖勒特，同时伸出舌尖舔去一滴已经流到嘴角的白液。

“我已经做得足够多了。”

他耳语似的对盖勒特轻声道，然后摘下弄脏了的眼镜，揪起衬衫领子擦了擦脸：“接下来该你来回报我。”

阿不思缓慢地转过身去，当着盖勒特的面脱下裤子露出里面的棉质底裤和黑色的衬衫夹，那两块皮革把阿不思的大腿勒出了粉色的痕迹。

盖勒特把手掌覆上那两块痕迹，揉捏着阿不思线条优美的大腿，阿不思顺着这个动作把腰部沉了下来，劲瘦的腰肢和浑圆的臀部形成了一个完美到令人惊叹的曲线。“你快一点。”他回过头去看着趴在他身上却迟迟没有动作的盖勒特，“这个动作让我的腰很酸。”

但盖勒特没有动。

正当阿不思准备第二次回过头来的时候，盖勒特突然伸手牢牢箍住了他的肩膀，随后是比他所预料的还要更加直接粗暴的侵入——他仰起脖子惊呼起来，双手下意识地揪紧了床单。

盖勒特像是没听见什么似的缓缓把已经进入了大半的阴茎继续往他体内挤，柔软温热的肠壁被他一搓搓撑开到了能够容纳下盖勒特在足以在里面横冲直撞，阿不思皱起眉隐忍地用牙齿咬住下唇，来不及咽下的呻吟变的破碎，沿着嘴角溢了出来。

“盖勒特，啊……！”

在缓慢地把阴茎完全送入阿不思体内后，盖勒特微微俯下身去听着阿不思因为一时难以适应盖勒特的大小而接连不断发出的轻喘和呻吟，但当他又开始一点点把阴茎拔出来的时候，阿不思又轻轻扭动起腰肢，一下下收缩穴口试图挽留他。

“盖勒特……”阿不思将噙满泪水的眼睛缓缓闭上，盖勒特松开他的肩膀用指尖摩挲他敏感的尾椎，沿着脊柱那条流畅的凹槽抚摸上去同时掀开他的衬衣，阿不思光滑的背脊缓缓地暴露在他的视线里，常年不见阳光的白皙皮肤和红色的长发形成了鲜明的对比。

盖勒特就这样把手按在阿不思的脊背上开始缓慢地操他，许久未经人事的穴口艰难地吞吐着他粗长的阴茎，被撑开到不剩一丝褶皱。

而阿不思却是温顺得像一只雌兽似的忍耐着配偶在他身上肆虐，他纤细的手指颤抖着揪紧了身下的床单，几缕棕红色的发丝被额头上沁出的汗水黏在被性欲刺激得微微泛红的肌肤上。

盖勒特喜欢看阿不思沉沦于肉欲时的模样，无论是年轻时青涩得仿佛一颗未熟的果实的他，抑或是现在，果实已然熟透的年纪。

他想起上一次，阿不思被他束缚着双手，按在墙上侵犯，肿胀的下体蹭过阿不思的前列腺时他颤抖着尖叫起来，然后被盖勒特的吻牢牢堵住了嘴巴。

而现在盖勒特的视线所及之处只是阿不思顺滑的长发，他伸手去拨开它们露出下面阿不思白皙精致的后颈，然后一口咬了上他的颈侧吮吸亲吻。

把自己的痕迹留在刚刚好会被留心的人发现的地方，盖勒特向来是这样做的。

但他还是不知靥足，他还想看到其他的，比如阿不思意乱情迷的脸。

“……怎么了？”

阿不思有些疑惑地回过头去看向突然停下动作的盖勒特，他的额头上还挂着一层薄汗，眼尾泛着不自然的绯红。

“你得转过来，阿不思。”盖勒特伸手摸了摸他发烫的脸颊，“我想看着你。”

“你这次怎么事情这么多……”阿不思把脑袋扭过去轻声咕哝了几句，但还是顺从地转过身子面对着盖勒特打开双腿。现在盖勒特能看到他的脸了，也能看到他的下体被自己折腾得一片狼藉，被撑开的小穴因为根本就无法合拢露出里面嫩红的肠肉，暴露在空气里可怜地一开一合吐出一些透明的汁水，浅色的耻毛上也挂了白色的浊液，掩在里面的阴茎颤颤巍巍地往外溢出前液，现在是被强行卡在了高潮的边缘。

盖勒特当然不忍心他的尤物备受空虚寂寞的煎熬，他伸手捞起阿不思的两条长腿迫使他把它们分得更开，滚烫的阴茎随即回到了它刚刚搅弄过的温床，阿不思愉悦地轻哼起来，已经兴奋到勃起的下体因为突如其来的快感和痛楚往外溢出了白色的浊液，伸手抱住盖勒特的脖颈把他抱紧自己怀里，用脸颊来回磨蹭他花白的鬓角。

这个动作让盖勒特的脸紧贴着阿不思的胸肌上，软韧的触感全然不同于女性的柔若无骨让盖勒特更加陷入疯狂，他趁着一次深入让阿不思舒服得仰起脖子发出舒爽的叹息时伸手拨开了他的衬衣，一口咬住了他被快感刺激得泛红挺立的乳尖。阿不思顿时像只受惊的猫儿一样弓起身子呜咽一声，大腿猛的一下颤抖着夹紧了盖勒特的腰。

盖勒特就着这个动作哺乳似的不停吮吸阿不思的乳头，用舌尖撩拨尖端的小口并以相同的频率一下下在阿不思体内冲撞，在一次深入时盖勒特猛的顶上了阿不思体内的敏感带，阿不思尖叫着伸手使劲抓挠他裸露的后颈，留下了红色的痕迹。

“盖勒特，盖勒特，”他急切地唤道，“我们已经太久没有见面了。”

“是的，阿不思。”盖勒特把他从床上抱了起来，紧紧搂在怀里，这个动作让盖勒特深埋在他体内的性器又挤进去了几寸，“但我现在在这里了。”

阿不思松开被自己咬得红肿的下唇轻喘了几下，微微抬起脑袋用泪湿的眼睛看着盖勒特。“我们该每隔几周就见一次面的……”他说，“……三个月，盖勒特，这太折磨人了。”

盖勒特伸手去抚摸阿不思散乱的红发，把那些打结的发丝理顺，“我会考虑这件事。”他轻声道，“但为了更伟大的利益，我们必须做出这些牺牲。”

阿不思突然像泄了气的玩偶一样默不作声地把脑袋垂下来，埋进盖勒特的颈窝里。

“不过……我想我们也确实需要每周接一次头。”盖勒特把阿不思从自己怀里抱起来了一点，这个动作让盖勒特的阴茎在他体内上下耸动了起来，惹得阿不思发出几声轻哼，“你看，阿不思……我们需要多花点时间在一起，讨论后面的工作，报备进度，或者……只是一起喝茶做爱什么的。”

“……我恨死你了，盖勒特。”

阿不思叹息了一声把脑袋扭到一边去。

“你要相信我，我也一直很想念你。”意识到事情有些不妙的盖勒特立马凑过去小心地亲吻阿不思的脸颊和嘴角，一边讨好似的轻轻蹭他，年轻时他们总是用这样的方式来取悦彼此，以换得生气的那一方的原谅，“……我承认我刚刚的提议是出于私心。我太想念你了，以至于前些天我几乎要亲自赶去伦敦见你。……我很想看着你的脸，而不是没有温度的信纸和文字。”

“你还是趁早的动起来吧。”阿不思一副不情愿地样子对他翻了个白眼，但他泛起绯红的耳根却很明显地暴露了他的内心，“你一把年纪了，这么僵持下去很快就会软掉……”

阿不思还没来得及把话说完便被盖勒特的一通冲撞给噎住了，盖勒特准确地找到了他体内最敏感的那块软肉，没几下就让阿不思软下腰来舒服得说不出话。作为回报阿不思决定勉为其难地原谅盖勒特刚刚的失礼，他把双腿缠上盖勒特的身体并在他腰后牢牢的锁住，并随着盖勒特的抽插不断地将细碎的吻落在他的脸颊和额角上。

阿不思的喉咙里发出几声含混不清的破碎音调，他抱紧了盖勒特并紧贴着他的胸膛，阴茎勉强地又吐出一些稀薄的精水。然而盖勒特却还在精力充沛地挺动腰部，甚至每一次深入都能在快要把整根性器都退出阿不思体内时又猛地掼进去，坚硬的肉刃不留情面地劈开脆弱的内壁直抵深处极度敏感的穴心。阿不思在这时用劲抓住了盖勒特的后背紧紧抱住他，然后一口咬住他的颈侧堵住就快要冲出口中的尖叫。

临近高潮时盖勒特发出了野兽似的喘息，而阿不思也难以抑制地喊叫出声，肉体碰撞发出的粘腻水声和床板晃动的吱呀声混杂其中。没有人会、也没有人有资格在这个时候打扰黑魔王和他的情人在此时寻求肉体和灵魂的双重契合，他们就像磁铁的两极一样被对方深深吸引。

沉浸在极乐的快感中时阿不思在难以抑制的震颤中觉得自己的灵魂仿佛终于脱出了躯壳的束缚。他模模糊糊地看到了年轻时的盖勒特，他还有着一头美丽的金发。

“为了为更大的利益，阿不思。”

他拉着阿不思的手，让他在1899年一个夏天的夜晚永远地离开了他的家人、离开了他原本的生活。

当盖勒特把微凉的精液一股脑射进他的直肠深处时，阿不思的意识逐渐地回到了现实，他反应过来自己刚刚大概是久违地经历了一次干性高潮，他咂了咂干涩的嘴唇抬起眼睛看着同样也沉浸在高潮余韵中的盖勒特。

“这是个美妙的夜晚。”盖勒特小心翼翼地从他体内退了出来，用宽厚粗糙的手掌抚摸他的脸颊。

“这是自然的……”阿不思的声音还带着点儿意乱情迷之后的沙哑，他缓缓地挪动身子和盖勒特一起躺在床上，“已经隔了三个月了，盖勒特，期间我们甚至忙得没有时间写信。”

盖勒特似乎是叹息了一声，他侧过身来面对着阿不思，后者则是乖顺地蹭进他的怀里。

“昨晚在火车上的时候，我做了一个梦。”

阿不思一边说着一边伸手抚摸盖勒特后脑短短的灰发：“我梦到了那年夏天。”

“然后呢？”

“你没有要求我和你一起离开，后来我们打了一架，不欢而散。”

“如果真是如此那我们岂不是也就相处了两个月？”盖勒特从鼻子里发出一声轻蔑的哼声，“你会很快忘记我。”

“我回到了霍格沃茨，当了教授，后来成了校长……”阿不思无视盖勒特继续说了下去，“还有……我还看到了印着我照片的巧克力蛙。”

“巧克力蛙？……好吧。上面是怎么评价你的？”

“上面写我是本世纪最伟大的巫师，因为……”

“因为？”

“……”

“阿不思？”

“……我忘记了，盖勒特，对不起。”

—END?—


End file.
